Proposal
by SinnamonGirl
Summary: Berkley has information on the men who killed Ryo's parents, but the rate of exchange is high. Will Dee get caught between Ryo and his past?
1. Chapter 1

A Dark Proposal

SinnamonGirl

Disclaimer: Fake belongs to Sanami Matoh.

Apologies to all Berkley fans... (I like him too!) but for the purposes of this story, I had to write a devious sort of Rose instead of a sweet one. I'll try to redeem him somewhere along the way.

Summary: Berkley has information on Ryo's parents, but the rate of exchange is high. Will Dee get caught between Ryo and his past?

When he found the note that Commissioner Rose had left on his desk, Ryo couldn't help but develop an instant case of the jitters. Ever since the Commissioner had tried to kiss him (twice!) he hadn't felt exactly comfortable around him. Also, anytime he went to Rose's office, he had to endure a grueling interrogation from his partner afterward: Did Rose touch him? Did he try anything? Did he say anything? And the slightest bit of hesitation would send Dee flying into a rage, threatening the Commissioner in less than subdued tones. Then he'd push Ryo to file a sexual harassment suit -- leaving Ryo to point out the obvious: that Dee did at least one thing every day that fell under the sexual harassment label. Then Dee would go into a huff and stay in a black mood all day. Fortunately, his partner was in court at the moment, testifying in some case or another, so Ryo was pretty sure he could avoid the latter half of his Commissioner-associated problems. Of course, Dee wouldn't be around to barge in and rescue him if he was gone too long either... he hoped Rose didn't know that.

He knocked once on the Commissioner's door and heard Rose call him in. He was impeccably dressed, as usual. Ryo suspected that Rose spent as much on clothes as he spent on rent - maybe more. He knew the Commissioner would have justified it by citing his numerous "reassuring-the-public" TV appearances, his frequent visits to public officials and police conferences. Ryo knew it was plain old vanity.

"Have a seat," Rose told him, gesturing to an oversized leather chair that Ryo despised. His feet barely touched the ground in it; it made him feel like a child or a doll, posed for someone's amusement.

"I got your note," Ryo said after a moment. "What is that you needed, Sir?"

Rose gave his trademark smirk, a cold kind of smile that just barely touched his eyes. "Always right to the point with you, isn't it, detective? No small talk."

"Well, I have reports, Sir,"

Rose waved off his excuses. "They can wait." He studied the blond detective, caught, as always, by his fine features, his dark expressive eyes. "You like to keep things hidden, don't you, Ryo?"

He flinched a little at the use of his name. He didn't mind Dee calling him Ryo... but it sort of stung him when anyone else did it without getting permission first. "S-sir?"

"Your emotions, for example," Berkley offered, ticking the item off of his fingers. "Your opinions. Your past." He waved a file at him, and Ryo saw his name typed on a label at the top. "Why did you join the police force, Ryo?"

Setting his chin bravely, he confronted the Commissioner. "You're not to have that file out without cause, sir. May I ask what your 'cause' is?"

_My mouse is showing his leonine bite again_, Berkley thought with amusement. "I was considering you for a promotion," he offered, knowing that Ryo knew that he was lying. "At least, that's what I'd say. No one could prove different. You are one of my best. Now - why be a policeman, Ryo?"

"That's really none of your business, sir," Ryo said, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. _What does he know?_

"It could be any of the usual reasons that prompted you, I suppose," said Rose, toying with him. "Serve and protect, good pension. But it wasn't, was it Ryo?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." He felt very much like standing up and walking away, but the damn chair would make his retreat awkward at best and he had to know just what Berkley was getting at.

"You wanted to bring your parents' killers to justice, didn't you?"

Something within Ryo shattered; he felt the splinters working their way through his brain - ice cold slivers drawing blood. A barrier of razor wire and flame erected itself around his heart. He couldn't breathe. "Yes," he whispered.

The Commissioner smiled to himself. _I've got him. _"I can help you do it, Ryo."

Ryo licked his lips, mouth suddenly gone dry. "How?"

"I have a lead."

"Sir, the case can't be tried. The statute of limitations has run out already."

Berkley shrugged. "Maybe they can't be tried for the death of your parents - but they are still active criminals, involved in gang dealings. And the DA assures me that they'll serve the maximum time. You'll have your justice, Ryo."

"I'd be very grateful for your help, sir."

Berkley gave him a patronizing smile. "I don't give things away for free, Ryo."

"Sir?"

_Is he really as naive as all that? _"I will, however, accept a trade, detective."

"I can't imagine what you'd want from me, sir." He felt sweat beading at his brow.

"Aside from yourself, of course?" Berkley came out from behind his desk to lift Ryo's chin. "You know I want you, Ryo."

Ryo shook his head free, anger burning through him. "I won't sleep with you, sir. I thought that I made that fairly clear when I punched you."

Berkley retreated. "So you did. However, there is your partner..."

Ryo had to laugh; the sound simply burst out of him. "Dee _certainly_ won't sleep with you!"

Berkley scowled at him. "Nor would I let him into my bed. But he would sleep with you."

"I-I don't understand what you're asking." He knew that he should get up and get out of the office, but he couldn't banish the memory of his parents' bodies - bullet-torn - from his mind.

Berkley reached into one of his desk drawers and withdrew a small black box, about the length and width of a credit card. He placed it on the desk in front of Ryo. "Even if you agreed to be with me, it would be a lie. However, I've seen you with your partner. For whatever reason, you care about him. I can imagine any performance that you'd give to him would be sincere."

Ryo felt his jaw setting; he didn't like to hear Rose speak of Dee. "My partner and I are not lovers - not that it's any of your business, sir."

"Hasn't gotten that far, has he?" Rose mused. "Well, that's for you to resolve if you want my help, detective. I doubt he'll turn you down."

Ryo indicated the black box. "And that?"

"A very small, discreet camera. I'll want to see it, Ryo. Laytner's not to my taste, but, for you, I'd put up with even him. Bring me the tape, and I'll make sure your parents' killers wind up behind bars, where they belong."

Seeing black, Ryo left the office and slammed the door.

Berkley sat back, chuckling. He might have gone angry... but he'd taken the camera.

TBC...

Oh no, what has Ryo gotten himself into? (Who knew the Comish had such perverted tastes!?) And what will happen to Dee?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fake belongs to Sanami Matoh.

Part Two (very short...)

Summary: Ryo's struggle regarding Berkley's offer. I'm thinking of doing two endings for this (there are two ideas in my head and I'm unwilling to kill them... and I have been beating up on poor Dee pretty hard) so you might be seeing an alternate ending by the end of this. Stay tuned, lol... Also, sorry so much of this is in Ryo's head... but I couldn't see another way to do it.

After leaving Berkley's office, Ryo had gone to the Chief and asked to leave early, saying he wasn't feeling well. Apparently he looked the part, because the Chief didn't ask any questions.

He stood outside of the station, shaking. The walk back to his apartment was a long one, but he knew he was too keyed up to drive. Besides, Dee would be calling the apartment after he returned to work and heard that Ryo was sick... Ryo wasn't ready to hear his voice in his ears; the longer he was on the streets, the better. Once home, he called Bikky's cell (turned off because he was in class) and left a message saying he'd be working late. This way, Bikky would head over Carol's and he'd be by himself for the rest of the evening. Well, until Dee got really worried and came to find him. Ryo knew he couldn't keep him out, either. He remembered how happy Dee had been when he'd given him a key.

_And what am I going to do when he does get here? I've already lied twice today - am I going to try for a third? _He knew that if he did, it wouldn't be a matter of lying with words - but of lying with his skin and his eyes and his fingertips.

He sank into a living room chair, tea he didn't remember making warming his hands. _Mom... Dad... I promised. I promised that the people who took you from me would pay for it. _

_But to hurt Dee... I can't think that you'd ask that. Besides Bikky and Cal, he's the only one in the whole city who cares for me. _

_At first, I told myself that you wouldn't like him. He's brash, swears all the time, doesn't care for art and music and culture. He says he likes what he likes - he doesn't need the whole human race to stamp it as "good" for him. But now... now I know you'd care for him. He has so much to offer. He's funny and sweet and dedicated - not just to his job, but to me. Mom and dad, he loves your son. And I don't know if I can break his heart, even for you. _

_But how am I ever going to have peace if those men are still out there? How am I ever going to be okay, knowing that they may be taking some other child's family? _

Resting his head in his hands, he resolved to approach the situation like the detective that he was. Justice wasn't always just - anyone working with the law knew that. If Dee was what he was going to have to give up to reclaim the rest of his life... well, he had never intended to give into his partner anyway. At least, that's what he told himself.

Maybe it would even be better for Dee, he rationalized. The dark-haired man could get over him, and move on to someone who could really care for him. _What will I lose, really? It's not like we've gone that far. A few kisses, really... _But some other part of him knew that much more was on the line than the press of Dee's lips to his own. _What will I lose? My best friend, my dignity, my self respect... the one person I could have loved. _

He shut down his emotions without missing a beat. It was a skill he'd mastered in the years following his parents' death. Without it, too many small things triggered memories of what he had lost, and he could barely function. So instead of feeling too much, he felt nothing, and counted it a blessing. He would do the same when this... situation... with Dee was over.

Ryo resumed his seat and tried to figure out just how he was going to get Dee into bed. On one level, it was an absurd question - Dee had been trying to get into bed (or couch, chair, or floor) with him for almost two years. A come hither look and a few words should be all it took.

On the other hand, Ryo knew that Dee would not take advantage of him. Despite a few "pouncings" where it had seemed that Dee would go all the way unless interrupted (and he always was) Ryo knew that if they every actually got down to brass tacks (or boxers) Dee would be looking to him for reassurance, making sure that Ryo really wanted what was being offered. Ryo knew he'd sent him to bed with unfulfilled desires more than once. He'd never complained.

_And now I'm going to give him everything he wants... for one night. How am I ever going to look at his face again?_

_I won't. I'll transfer. After tonight, I won't have to see him again. I need to get away from Berkley anyway. _He shuddered, remembering what had set his current predicament in motion. _He's wanted this ever since he saw us at that hotel. Part of it's about me, but he's wanted to hurt Dee since he met him. I never thought I'd be what he used to do it. _

_Forget it, _he insisted to himself. _Figure this thing out. _Right away, he knew that he wasn't going to tell Dee that he'd come to his senses and reached decision about them. He didn't want to lie to him anymore than he had to. _I promised him I'd think about "us." There's not going to be anything of "us" left if I go through with this. But I'll have justice for them._

Deep in the quiet spaces of his mind, he prayed that it would be enough


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fake belongs to Sanami Matoh.

Dee entered his apartment with his shoulders slumped, exhausted by work - and from worry. Ryo had disappeared around lunchtime without so much as a note, which was completely out of character. Assuming he'd gone home sick, Dee had tried his cell, then the house phone - all without results. By the end of the day, his voicemails were sounding panicky and he was engaged in a heavy-duty staring match with the clock, mentally urging it toward 4:00. He couldn't remember a day when he'd gotten less done.

After work, he'd made a beeline for Ryo's apartment - only to find it empty and dark.

_Where could he have gone? Even if it was a family emergency, something with Elena or Rick or Bikky - I still think he would have called. Where would he go that he wouldn't let me in on it?_

For a moment he toyed with the idea that Ryo had taken a lover... _but he still would have told me, right? Introduced me? Maybe he was worried about me getting hurt... _Since the idea of Ryo with anyone else made him want to make friends with knives, he supposed the idea was reasonable. _Man, if he's with someone else... _The idea made him want to kneel down on the pavement and be sick. He'd been alone for so long, holding the candle for Ryo, and to think that his partner would just skip over him was just unbearable.

_Well, wherever he is and whatever he's doing, he didn't want to let me in on it. I guess I should just stop worrying... _

"Hey," a familiar voice - a heart-stopping voice - cut into his thoughts, causing him to jump two feet of the ground.

Upon landing, he spun to face the speaker, wide-eyed. "Ryo!? What the fuck!?"

Ryo approached and placed a finger on his lips. "I'm sorry I worried you, Dee. I just... had to get out of the office. A couple of the cases were really getting to me. I'm sorry."

Wishing Ryo would touch his lips again so that he could take his finger in his mouth, Dee just gaped. "O-okay. It's okay. I just wish you'd have left me a note or something."

Ryo flinched a little; a note had gotten him into this... "I didn't even think. I left in such a rush..."

"I went to your apartment, looking for you. Why'd you come here? I mean, I'm glad to see ya' - you're welcome anytime - well, hell. You know what I mean."

"I-I don't know. I didn't want to be at my place." _I came here, because tonight, when you're sleeping, I can leave you, Dee. _"You don't mind if I stay do you?"

Dee blinked a few times. He'd spent the entire day worried, and it was hard to leave off that heightened state. Now Ryo was talking about staying, and a whole new set of emotions came into play. Ryo had never just "stayed" with him for no reason.

Sensing Dee's suspicions, Ryo embraced him lightly and looked up into his face, hating himself more with every passing moment. "Say yes, Dee."

Dee exhaled in a rush. "R-ryo? Stay? Like...?"

_For whatever reason, you care about him. Sincere. _Snatches of his conversation with Berkley returned. Ryo kissed his partner, giving in, letting all of his fears evaporate. After tonight, none of them would matter anyway. In his kiss, he let Dee feel all that he meant to him, all that he had never shared.

After a moment, they broke apart, and Dee panted softly into the silence. His beautiful eyes shined with hope. "Ryo?" _Please. Please tell me this means what I think it does. _

Ryo nodded once.

Dee sank, shuddering, to the floor, overtaken by two years worth of emotions. He felt like locking himself around Ryo's ankles and kissing his feet. Instead, he rested his dark head at Ryo's knees, silently giving thanks for answered prayers.

"Dee? Are you okay?"

He looked up with shining eyes. "You overwhelm me."

Ryo swallowed hard on his guilt. "I love you, Dee." No part of the words was a lie; it was just something he'd refused to admit to himself. _And now that I've finally found my way to you, I'm going to lose you._

Dee was trembling now, so the words came out broken. "...love you...too. I-I've waited so long to hear you say that, Ryo."

"I know." _I've waited so long to touch you... I never thought I'd cause you pain when I did. _

Dee stood and touched his face. "You aren't afraid anymore then? You want to be with me?"

"Yes." His throat was so tight that that single word hurt.

Dee's arms wrapped around him, stroking down his back. "I-I wish I would have known that your feelings were changing. I'd like to make tonight special but I don't have anything to do it."

"Like what?"

Dee gave a goofy grin, a little embarrassed. "I dunno. Flowers, wine, candles, all that."

_You're breaking my heart, Dee. _"I just want you."

Dee smiled. "You've always had me. Hell, you probably even deserve more than me, but I'm not going to turn you down. Next time, though, I'll do it right. Promise."

Ryo lowered his head, knowing there would be no next time. He felt Dee's lips on his forehead, his neck - warm and gentle. As they moved toward the bedroom, Ryo realized that his partner's touches were gentler than they'd ever been. _Because I'm not fighting him? Or because he's not fighting to reach me? I always thought love with Dee would be hard and fast... but I should have known better. Every time I needed him - every time I let him get close to me - he was nothing but tender. _He remembered Dee bandaging his hand after Reynard's attack, kissing him as Christmas bell's chimed and tears ran down his cheeks. _ He's given me so much more than he's given anyone else, opened up so much more. He's so vulnerable... can I be the one that changes that for good? What kind of person would that make me? Mom, dad, forgive me. I can't do this. _

Dee lay over him, slowly working his shirt open, button by button, kissing his soft skin as he exposed it. Ryo reached up and took his hand. "Dee, wait."

Dee stopped instantly and eased off of him to lay beside him. "Too fast?" he asked in a worried tone.

"No, not at all. I-it's just," he lowered his head, knowing that he had to say the words, but fearing that he'd lose what he'd never even had. _A moment ago I was willing to give it all up anyway. He deserves the truth. _

"What is it, Ryo?"

"Dee, if I said I loved you more than anything - you'd believe me, wouldn't you? You'd know it was true, no matter what."

"Of course. But what are you talking about? You're startin' to worry me, Ryo." He reached for his hand and held on, taking comfort from the feel of Ryo's skin touching his, even a little.

"I... Dee... the Commissioner wanted me to make love to you."

Dee burst out laughing. "What!? Rose was the one who changed your mind? He talked to you or something? I never thought I'd ever appreciate anything _he_ did!"

"No. Dee, you don't understand... and it's my fault you don't. But I want to be honest with you. I can't let you give me what you were going to give me without knowing everything."

Dee nodded, trying to understand. "Okay, Ryo. I'll listen. Whatever you need, baby. You already told me what I wanted to hear - it's okay if we're not together tonight."

Ryo stared at him.

Dee chuckled, feeling self-conscious under his eyes. "I know, I know - I'm ruining my hornball image, huh? " He punched his partner lightly in the shoulder. "But hey, it's been two years. What's another day or so?" He repositioned Ryo's shirt over his shoulders and pulled a coverlet around him. "Here, you get comfortable, okay? I'll go get some coffee or tea or something. What would you like?"

_A stiff drink_, Ryo thought. "Just you," he said softly.

Dee smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

When he returned, fifteen minutes later, he could see that Ryo had worked himself into a state. He was used to Ryo being much jumpier than he was himself, much more easily worried. Usually cool under pressure - he would only let a problem work on him if he was left alone with it. Though Dee could think of nothing that would have disturbed the young detective so badly, he wasn't worried. Ryo loved him and Dee promised himself that Ryo would have no cause to regret admitting his feelings.

Placing his coffee on the nightstand, he positioned himself so that he was sitting at Ryo's feet, facing him. "Okay, go ahead."

All of the color had fled from Ryo's face, making his dark eyes appear larger than usual, frightened. "I-I don't know where to start," he admitted after a few moments.

"Maybe this will help," Dee said, reaching for his hands. "Look, whatever it is, you're forgiven."

"D-dee? You can't just..."

"Just did," he pointed out. "I thought you'd have learned this by now, Ryo. Whatever it is, you can't lose me, okay. So just tell me so I can help."

Ryo took a deep breath, let it out, and nodded. "Okay. Dee, you know how I told you my parents were killed in a car accident? That's not entirely true." He winced a little, wishing he'd simply let Dee in on his past from the beginning. "They did die _in_ a car," he continued. "But they were shot to death. I joined the police force because I wanted to find their killers."

Dee nodded, digesting, understanding, at last, some of Ryo's strange comments, the times when his behavior had seemed completely bizarre. "I understand," he said at last. "If you remember, I didn't share all of my past with you at first, either."

Ryo remembered the trip to the orphanage, learning that Dee had no family but mother. "I know, but Dee, that's not all."

Dee nodded for him to continue and Ryo wished, absurdly, that Dee would light a cigarette. It would make him feel better.

"Rose found out about my parents. I don't know how. Apparently he found their killers too. He said he'd bring them to justice for me..." His breath shuddered in his throat and he lingered on the edge of a sob. "If I'd sleep with you, and tape it for him."

Dee's stillness was inhuman, nearly catatonic. Ryo made himself face him, waiting for Dee's fist to strike out, waiting for pain he knew he deserved.

Finally, his eyes blinked a few times and his throat moved as he swallowed, searching for words. "When you said... I could have sworn you meant it." His eyes moved frantically across Ryo's face. "You didn't mean it?"

Ryo launched himself into his arms, holding tight. "No, Dee, don't think that. I meant it. I wanted to tell you before... I was just too afraid. I had to at least give you that much..."

Dee had always been adept at filling in Ryo's silences. "You were going to do what Rose wanted, then never see me again, weren't you?"

"Y-yes," Ryo said miserably. "I kept telling myself it was for my parents... but I couldn't hurt you. I don't think I could live a life without you in it, Dee. I already lost them - I couldn't lose you too."

Dee held him as the confession fell from his lips. He ached for Ryo. He'd never had a family, but he knew what it was like to lose. "I wish you wouldn't have carried it alone, Ryo. I wish you had told me about them."

"I'm sorry, Dee. Do you hate me?"

Dee kissed the top of his head. "No. I was almost a murderer because of what happened to Mother, I can't blame you, not as long as you meant what you said."

"That I love you?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Dee, more than anything."

Dee breathed a sigh of relief; his heart was still whole after all. "So what are you going to do about your parents?"

"I think I wanted revenge for me as much as I wanted justice for them... I'll learn to live my life without it."

Dee's eyes glinted mischievously. "If I told you I had a better idea?"

"What's that?"

"Well, it does involve sex..."

Ryo giggled; Dee always made him laugh like a child. "I'll try to look surprised."

"If you were gonna tape us, I'd guess there's a camera somewhere, huh? That's why you really came here - so you could leave afterward."

Ryo didn't miss the undercurrent of sadness in his words. "Dee, I'd never hurt you." _I'm sure that's going to be hard for you to believe for awhile, though..._

"You don't know what that would have done to me, Ryo," he said softly, eyes averted. The pain in his voice nearly took Ryo's breath away. "To finally be with you, then have you say 'that never happened' or 'it was a mistake,' -- or even worse - to never speak to me again. I understand what made you consider it... but it scares me to think of waking up without you, y'know."

"It won't happen, Dee. I'm yours, I promise." He tried to alleviate the sadness in Dee's eyes, the knowledge that he'd missed losing him by so small a margin, with a smile. "C'mon now, tell me what you're up to."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we should do just what Rose wants."

"Huh?" With Dee it was always best to expect the unexpected, but this was surprising even for him.

"Yeah. The bastard wants to see you with me, right? Wants to hurt me and think he has something on you? I say we give him his performance."

"I'm not following you," Ryo admitted.

"They say the best revenge is living well. Let me make love to you, Ryo, and forget there's a camera. When he sees how good we are together, when he realizes that you've picked me over him because you wanted me, not because he said so, we'll have won anyway. So, you game?"

Ryo reached up beneath the headboard and flicked the switch on the camera. "Make love to me, Dee."

Seething, Berkley sat through the tape a second time. Ryo's "performance" was more than sincere - it was a goddamned testimonial to how he felt about Dee Laytner.

"He means it," Berkley muttered through clenched teeth as Ryo moaned words of love into Dee's shoulder as Dee pleasured him. As Dee brought him to climax with his lips and his hands and his steady thrusts, Berkley turned away in disgust.

He'd counted on the tape to bring him pleasure. He had imagined thrilling at the stolen sight of Ryo's body, at greeting the detective in the office with the knowledge of the tape there between them, unsaid. But now the tape only angered him, showing, as it did, how much the pair cared for each other, how good they were together. Apparently, if Ryo's moans were any indicator, Laytner was a good lover. A great lover, even. Berkley knew that the blond wasn't going to be moaning _his _name anytime soon.

He'd thought, when he made his proposal, that Ryo did not desire Dee - that he would simply give in to him and use him to get justice for his parents. "He wasn't supposed to enjoy it!" Berkley shouted at his television, as the tape dissolved into static.

And now he'd have to pick up the killers. He was, after all, a man of his word.

Behind him, the static stopped, and a voice came quietly into the room. "Rose, you know what I think about you, so I won't even bother with any of the names I could call you." Rose whirled and saw that Dee was alone on the tape, shirtless, staring into the camera. His voice was cold and deadly, and the Commissioner actually felt afraid. "If you do anything to hurt my partner, ever again, Commissioner, no one will ever find your body. I promise. I love him, and throwing you in a ditch wouldn't bother me a bit. So watch your step, hmm?" Berkley moved to turn off the set, infuriated, but Dee continued.

"And don't think of showing this tape to anyone, Commissioner, or Ryo and I will be living a lot better after we win a sexual harassment suit against you. Did I mention he's moving in with me?" He smiled and closed his eyes, radiating contentment. "Good luck with your case, Commissioner. I hope you get lots of hours of enjoyment out of us - though I doubt you'll have as good of a time as we will. See you at work!"

Berkley spent the next hour unwinding the tape from the spool, running the black ribbon through his fingers as it piled up on the floor, and hating Dee Laytner with every loop. In the morning, he'd have the killers picked up... and maybe think seriously about transferring back up-state.

That's all folks... although I'm still toying with a different version. Let me know if you'd like to see it too!


End file.
